Cats of the Sky
by MiraShirayuki
Summary: Heatherpaw and Swiftpaw were never born in ThunderClan. The Clan they lived in all their lives lied to them. They go along the road of life solving problems, finding love, and discovering who the are.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue in my first warriors fan fake. **

**I hope you like all the characters I made up and you'll be seeing a few familiar characters as well.**

**So enjoy Cats of the Sky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I do own Heatherpaw, Frostpaw, Swiftpaw, and Snowpaw.**

**Prologue**

A brown and cream tabby cat walked towards a place she did not know. In her jaws she held a tiny golden kit and at her side walked a large ginger tom holding a tiny ginger kit with black stripes. They were extremely tired from their long journey but they climbed the ridge with a determined look in their eyes. When they reached the top a silver she-cat caught up with them and looked at the lake below, her green eyes sparkling.

"Echosong this is the place where the other clans fled to?" The tabby cat asked putting down her kit.

"Yes Leafstar I am sure of it, our warrior ancestors guided me to this place in my dream," Echosong told her leader.

"Then let's find Firestar and get back home quickly," The ginger tom growled. "Patchfoot can't manage the camp for long even with Cherrytail's help."

"Don't worry about the camp Sharpclaw, they're safe and we'll head back as soon as we're done here," Leafstar told the ginger tom. "Now let's head towards the lake and find ThunderClans territory."

Leafstar and Sharpclaw picked up the kits and continued their trek towards the lake. Echosong took the lead sniffing the air, hoping to pick up ThunderClan scent. Suddenly a warm night breeze pulled Echosongs fur in the direction of a forest on the other side of the lake. She ran towards the forest knowing that their warrior ancestors were guiding her to ThunderClans territory. Leafstar and Sharpclaw ran after her, surprised at her sudden burst of energy, towards the forest they were nearing. When they reached the forest Leafstar scented a ThunderClan cat and it was close.

"What are you doing on my territory!" a pale ginger she-cat hissed.

Leafstar looked at the she-cat in shock, "Sandstorm?!"

Sandstorm padded over to the strange cats breathing in their scent. Her eyes widened with shock, "Leafstar!"

"Yes my friend its Leafstar," She meowed touching noses with Sandstorm.

"Sharpclaw, Echosong you're here too!" Sandstorm purred touching noses with the cats. "How are things in SkyClan?"

"Skyclan is fine but we're here to talk to Firestar," Echosong meowed.

"Sandstorm is everything alright?" asked a flame colored cat as he padded out of the bushes. He saw the SkyClan cats and his eyes widened with shock. "Leafstar is that you?"

"Yes Firestar I came to speak with you about a dream Echosong had that involves both our Clans," she said motioning Echosong to speak.

Echosong walked up to Firestar and said, "I dreamt I was running after Cloudstar in this very forest when he led me into a hollow that looked like a camp. I saw Cloudstar walking into a nursery so I followed him in and inside a nest were two kits that I've never seen before. He told me they were to be born from Leafstar and they had to be brought to ThunderClan to unite all five Clans once again. So once we found out that Leafstar was expecting Sharpclaws kits we began our journey here and two days ago the kits were born."

"Will you take them Firestar?" Leafstar asked the ThunderClan leader.

Firestar looked at the two lumps of fur lying next to Leafstar and sighed, "Of course we'll take them. We have a queen who kitted three kits two days ago but two of them died."

"It must be a sign from StarClan that you're meant to take the kits," Echosong said

"Sandstorm and I will take them to our camp now," Firestar meowed. "Do they have names?"

"Yes the golden she-cat is Heatherkit," Leafstar told him.

"And the ginger tom with black stripes is Swiftkit," Sharpclaw said pointing at his son.

Firestar nodded and picked up Heatherkit while Sandstorm picked up Swiftkit. Leafstar looked at her kits, her eyes brimming with pain. She walked up to her kits and gave them each a gentle lick between the ears, Sharpclaw did the same. Firestar and Sandstorm nodded their farewell to the SkyClan cats and padded away.

"Good-bye my beloveds," Leafstar whispered as the two ThunderClan cats disappeared.

Sharpclaw comforted his mate with a gentle lick on her cheek and the SkyClan cats walked away, leaving behind their two precious kits.

**Well what did you think? Pretty good huh?**

**I'm going to keep writing this story until I'm sick of it, and that might never happen.**

**See Ya!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is Chapter 1 of my story.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I do own Heatherpaw, Swiftpaw, Frostpaw, and Snowpaw**

**Chapter 1**

Heatherkit opened her eyes and saw the pale leaf-bare light pouring in through the nursery entrance. She stood up and stretched her still sleeping muscles. She looked around the nursery and saw that her mother and siblings were still sleeping. Quietly, she walked towards the entrance of the nursery and walked outside. The cats were just waking up and she saw that the apprentices were already sniffing around the fresh-kill pile. She scampered over there and squeezed her way between Cinderpaw and Hollypaw to see what fresh-kill was left.

"Take it easy Heatherkit the prey isn't going anywhere," Cinderpaw mewed.

"I know but I've got to ThunderClanget something for Whitewing to eat before you greedy apprentices take it all," Heatherkit told her.

"Hey you're going to be a greedy apprentice today!" Hollypaw hissed cuffing her ear playfully.

Heatherkit purred and grabbed a vole to give to her mother, Whitewing. She ran back inside the nursery to see that her brother, Swiftkit, and her sister, Frostkit, were awake.

"Heatherkit where were you?" her mother demanded.

Heatherkit put the vole down and mewed, "I went to get you some fresh-kill."

Whitewing sat up and licked Heatherkit between the ears, "Thank you Heatherkit but next time wait until I'm awake before you go out into the clearing."

"We won't have to ask for your permission anymore because we're going to be apprentices today," Swiftkit told Whitewing.

Whitewing purred and started eating the vole. Heatherkit and Frostkit groomed each other's fur while Swiftkit just kneaded the ground in excitement.

"Who do you think Firestar will choose to be our mentor's?" Swiftkit asked. "I hope I get Brambleclaw."

"Well looks like you're about to find out," Whitewing said pricking her ears up. "Firestar's just called a meeting."

Heatherkit ran out of the nursery with her siblings and ran over to the Highledge their mother right behind them. Heatherkit looked up at her Clan leader and felt a wave of admiration. Firestar was one of the greatest leaders in the forest despite his kittypet blood and Heatherkit wanted to be just like him. He walked down the rocks that led to the Highledge and stood in front of Heatherkit and her siblings. All the cats in the hollow were staring at the kits and Whitewing stood next to their father, Ashfur. Both their parents were looking at them proudly and Heatherkit purred as Firestar called them forward.

"Until he has earned his warrior name he shall be known as Swiftpaw," Firestar said.

All the cats called Swiftpaw's name and he purred with happiness.

"Sorreltail," Firestar called the tortoiseshell she-cat forward. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor Swiftpaw."

Heatherkit watched the she cat touch noses with her brother and hoped she would get a great mentor like her. Frostkit went next and became Frostpaw. Firestar called Berrynose forward and he became Frostpaw's mentor. Now it was Heatherkit's turn.

"Until she has earned her warrior name she shall be known as Heatherpaw," Firestar said.

Her brother and sister chanted her name and she flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"Graystripe you have adjusted to living at the lake and you will mentor Heatherpaw," he told the muscular gray tom.

Graystripe padded over to his new apprentice and touched noses with her. Heatherpaw looked up at her new mentor; Graystripe was a legend in Thunderclan. In the old forest he was captured by Twolegs but he found his way back to his Clan and brought with him his mate Millie. Firestar brought the meeting to an end and Heatherpaw saw that Swiftpaw and Frostpaw were following their mentor's out of the hollow.

"Well Heatherpaw, how about we explore the territory?" Graystripe suggested.

"Will we go to the ShadowClan and WindClan borders?" Heatherpaw asked in excitement.

"Of course and if we have time I'll teach you how to hunt for mice."

Graystripe walked through the thorn tunnel and Heatherpaw followed him. Heatherpaw smelled several different scents in the cold air, like mouse and squirrel, and she tried to look everywhere at once. Graystripe ran through the trees with ease while Heatherpaw struggled to keep up with his fast pace wanting to prove to her mentor that she could be just as fast as him.

After a while Graystripe slowed down and stopped next to a stream indicating the end of their territory.

"This is the WindClan border," he told Heatherpaw. "Remember their scent, WindClan aren't exactly ThunderClans best friends these days."

"But Mousefur told me that ThunderClan and WindClan were always allies," Heatherpaw said.

"That was when Tallstar was leader, but then Onestar became leader and everything changed. Personally I think he's not being friendly towards us to prove to all the Clans that WindClan doesn't need ThunderClan to survive."

Heatherpaw nodded at Graystripe's opinion which made sense. All the Clans wanted to look good in front of the other Clans even ThunderClan, since they seemed weaker because they had a lot of kittypets in the Clan.

"Lets head to the ShadowClan border know," Graystripe said.

Heatherpaw ran after her mentor as they headed toward the ShadowClan border. She heard the scuffling of prey in the undergrowth but didn't stop in fear of losing her mentor in the large forest. Graystripe slowed to a stop near the edge of a clearing and Heatherpaw sat down in exhaustion. She looked at her mentor who was staring at something intently. She followed his gaze and saw he was staring at a mouse that was rummaging for food.

"Do you want to learn how to catch it?" Graystripe asked her quietly.

Heatherpaw nodded and he showed her how the crouch needed to catch a mouse. Heatherpaw quietly stalked her prey and when she was about to pounce Graystripe yowled a warning that made the mouse run away. Heatherpaw hissed in anger and chased the mouse towards the clearing.

"No Heatherpaw come back!" Graystripe yowled.

Heatherpaw ignored him and caught the mouse in her paws killing it with a swift bite. She was about to walk back to her mentor to show him her prey when something bowled her over. She yowled in alarm at the sudden impact and felt claws pinning her down; she scented it was a cat. Heatherpaw struggled to get up but the cat was stronger than her and wasn't letting her escape.

"Trying to steal prey on my territory?" The cat hissed. "Big mistake, no cat steals from ShadowClan."

"Owlpaw let her up," hissed a she-cat.

Owlpaw loosened his grip letting Heatherpaw get up. She looked over at Graystripe and saw that he was running over to her. At that moment she realized that they were surrounded by four ShadowClan cats that looked extremely angry. Heatherpaw drew closer to Graystripe's bristling pelt and hissed at the ShadowClan cats. Were they going to have to fight their way out of this?

**That was suspenseful, right?**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**See Ya!!**


End file.
